Strange Little World
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: The Vizards struggle to return to a normal life after the Winter War. Well, as normal as they can be.
1. Alive

Strange Little World

AN: Spoilers for the Fake Karakura Arc. All you need to know is that Hiyori rushes at Aizen, and gets brutally injured by Gin. And she was, like, on death's door, and Shinji is all crying and torn up. Thus, I felt a great need for ShinYori fluff. And yes, I know some people don't like her, because 'cuz she beats people up, but she's adorable. And she and Shinji only bicker because neither has the nerve to jump the other's bones. So there you go XD.

It was way too quiet in the warehouse. Lisa had cooked dinner and all the Vizards ate without really tasting it. Hiyori usually cooked, and it was just another sad reminder that she wasn't well. She was too sick to cook. Plus, Hiyori was able to make something edible and Lisa spent too much time reading questionable magazines to learn any real culinary skills. Kensei was nursing a black eye, since he had voiced such a thought.

Hachi had eaten his dinner, being a polite as he was, but the Pepto-Bismol haired man looked anything but well. Between his battle with the creepy second Espada Barragon, and having to watch Hiyori while she waited to be healed, he had had a pretty full few days. At least he had gotten his arm back, right? It was important to stay positive.

If the atmosphere in the empty warehouse got any more angsty, it would have been a teen novel.

Mashiro even looked sad, and it was foreign to see the hyper, green-haired gal in such a state. Rose, Love, and Kensei all sat around looking lost. Well, Rose looked bored too, but he didn't have a manga to read today.

None of them were as worked up as Shinji. All while Unohana had been healing Hiyori, he had hovered until he drove the Fourth Division's Captain crazy. And while Hachi was in charge of administering her pain pills, Shinji knew for certain that her next dosage would be due in exactly one hour and fifty-three minutes.

He blamed himself for her injuries. He had told her not to let herself get provoked by Aizen, and that Aizen was excellent at provoking people. And yet, he was so surprised when she rose to his bait. Gin had intervened at that point like the little lackey he was. Shinji really hated that guy.

What's the point of having a huge ass bankai like that? So flashy. A huge and flashy bankai was as bad as a guy driving a pimped out ride. Overcompensating for something, maybe? Shinji laughed. They all gave him strange looks. Pacing around scowling and then suddenly laughing looked a little odd, don't it?

Hiyori was lucky to be in one piece. Her injuries were severe, and she shouldn't have lived within minutes of receiving them, much less have survived long enough to get healed.

And yet, she was upstairs. Asleep, bruised, bandaged heavily, and drugged up on painkillers. Alive.

She was a tough cookie, that Hiyori was. Rough around the edges, tomboyish and a little childish, but she was strong.

Shinji hadn't been hit by a sandal in a few days and that in itself felt strange. She made his nose bleed daily. In various ways. She weren't like most girls that Shinji got into. For one, she wasn't stupid. And she didn't act like a tramp. She had a backbone. Sure, she beat him up, but he usually provoked her. Plus, she looked kinda cute when she was angry.

She could also take him in a fight, and not even feel bad. Still, she wasn't indestructible. Maybe that's why he had freaked out so badly when she had gotten injured. Because Hiyori faced the world with her middle finger in the air. She had conquered her inner hollow just like all of them had. Hiyori could take care of herself in this nasty little world. People like her didn't die. They couldn't, it was just weird.

"Stop pacing, Shinji. You're making me nervous," Lisa chided.

"Go visit her, if you want to so much. She's sleeping," Kensei instructed gruffly.

"You're all just a bunch of nosy ol' ladies," Shinji teased. He took their advice anyways, and when he reached her bed, he wasn't smiling anymore. She looked small. Yeah, she wasn't even four and a half feet, and she was skinny, but he didn't pay much attention to her size. He had seen her asleep before and he didn't like it. That was back when they had first hollowfied and they all slept a lot. Sleep came easily when you were exiled, and emotional. Her hollow had taken sixty-nine minutes to get a hold of, and she had worn herself out. He hadn't seen her asleep since then. People as private as Hiyori didn't sleep in front of people unless she was dead tired. She looked like a little girl, and not in the typical way she did. She usually looked like a bratty girl scout who was trying to twist your arm into buying cookies. Now, she looked like a little girl, little girl. And he hated it.

Nah, he didn't hate it. She wasn't bad looking. The snaggletooth was a little weird, but that wasn't her fault, right? Lisa even thought she was cute. Not hot, but cute like a Lolita.

What crap. She had those stupid brown eyes, and the stupid freckles, and the snaggletooth. Hiyori had those stupid ponytails, and the tiny hands, and the little breasts…. and…. Yeah. Fine. She was cute. She was really cute. So what?

Hiyori snored lightly, bringing Shinji out of his weird train of thought. Shinji stared at her, and couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Feeling like a stupid mother hen, he touched her forehead. And immediately shouted for Hachi.

"It seems that she has an infection from her wound. I suspect she has a fever of around 103," Hachi explained, "I don't know of any healing techniques for fever, so I've pick something out for her at a human store."

"Naw, we probably have something around." Shinji disappeared and rummaged about. He returned with some medicine.

"Children's Fever Reducer?" Hachi read the label in disbelief.

"She's small. They got weight limits on stuff. She ain't quite big enough for the regular stuff."

"Does she know?" Hachi gasped.

"She wouldn't take it if she did. Don't tell her."

AN: This pairing is new to me, so please review and tell me what you think. Unless you're nerdyrobotlove2. I made her proofread everything, so she's already given input, lol But the rest of you can review! if you so wish. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow if people like this:]


	2. Fever

Strange Little World

AN: I tend to write Lisa as a mama figure to Hiyori. I, mean, she took Nanao under her wing. I think she likes playing the mentor to younger women.

Shinji woke up around two A.M. He was a fairly light sleeper, but he knew he hadn't have been woken up by some random noise. Hachi was peering at him worriedly.

"The fever is still rising, and we can't dose her anymore." Hachi informed him gravely.

"And how feverish is she anyways?"

"She will need to be hospitalized if it doesn't come down soon. We believe she's hallucinating."

"That's one hell of a fever." Shinji mused, pulling on pants, and following Hachi.

Hiyori was sitting up, her eyes wide and crazed. She looked like a trapped animal.

"She's quite panicky at the moment as you can see. I'm certain her fever is starting to affect her mind a bit, which is understandable."

"Has she been saying weird shit?"

"Not that I have heard."

"Yah need some sleep, midget. Get back in bed."

"No! I don't want too!" Hiyori pouted.

Lisa had woken up from the commotion. Love had too, and had brought a cold washcloth for her forehead. He went to pat her face, but Hiyori went into hysterics.

"No! You're gonna smother me!"

"What?" Love sputtered, one parts surprised and a little offended.

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

"No, we aren't Hiyori. How high did you say her fever was again?" Lisa murmured. Lisa had the best bedside manner, compared to Hachi. Mashiro never knew how serious to be, and the men didn't know how to be sensitive in the face of an injured team member.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Calm down Hiyori."

"I DON'T WANT HER TO GO! THEY CAN'T HAVE MY CAPTAIN!"

"She's dreaming of when her Captain got promoted." Kensei informed them, a little needlessly.

"I thought she was finally over that." Mashiro sighed sadly.

"I DON'T!"

"Hiyori Kun! You'll wake the town!" Hachi fussed. Well, as much as Hachi was physically capable of fussing.

"I DON'T"

"It's alright!" Rose assured. He and Love exchanged nervous looks.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A HOLLOW!"

"Hiyori." They all were speechless. Lisa had said once that Hiyori was more sensitive then she acted, but they were all still surprised. Guess a fever was what it took to break open the gates of everything she repressed.

"I want Shinji."

"I'm over here."

"I WANT SHINJI!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Shinji, you're an idiot. She can see you. Go hold her." Mashiro instructed happily.

"What?" Shinji screeched.

"She's sick and she's scared, and she wants you. Go hold her." Mashiro giggled.

"That's… That's stupid!"

"Man up. Go pick her up." Kensai ordered.

"Yeah, Shinji, go pick her up. She won't remember anyways." Lisa picked Hiyori up, and carried her to him.

"No!"

"Here."

"I'm good."

"Here you go."

"I don't wanna hold her, Lisa."

"Bullcrap. Now take her or I'll drop her."

He took her. And man she was light. Hiyori snuggled her face into his collar and whimpered. Was she really that sick? She wasn't acting like herself at all.

So here he was, holding her like she was a damn little kid, having being bullied into it. She was light and warm, and she looked terrified. Just what the hell was this girl doing to him?

By the next day, her fever was lower. It hadn't broken completely, but she wasn't gonna lose her head anymore. Rose had told them that she didn't remember her little episode, and they were glad she was spared of the embarrassed anger that she surely would have felt.

Trust Shinji to tell her anyways.

"Hey there Snaggletooth."

"Morning Dumbass."

"Your fever was exceptionally high last night. You don't recall anything, do you?" Shinji baited, seating himself on the chair by her bed.

"I know I made a fool of myself by the way everyone's tiptoeing around me today. And I don't feel like knowing." Hiyori huffed, and retrieved a brush. She had 3 days of bedhead to attend too. The battle for Karakura town had ended, and then they had taken her home. Three days had passed since she had done anything but sleep and wait for someone to bring her medicine.

"Do you really not care about what you said?" Shinji teased. She shook her head, at the same time pulling her hair ties out and brushing her pigtails out. Shinji couldn't recall ever seeing her hair down before. When she was battling her inner hollow for dominance all those years ago, she had pulled handfuls of it out. Before then the pigtails had been neater, back before everything changed. Her blonde hair was a little wild and very layered, but it suited her better than the pigtails in his opinion.

"Are you listening to me baldy?"

"Yes."

"Then what did I just say?" She demanded.

"I don't recall."

"Idiot. I know I was probably talking pretty freely cause of my fever and all. Lemme guess. I talked about things that scared me, and I got all lathered up. I got my demons just like you do, and I don't feel like discussing them. So don't pry. Asshole."

And that was that. Hiyori always had specialized in getting the last word. Shinji wanted the last word for once.

"You really should wear your hair down every once in awhile. It's much cuter."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing."

"GET BACK HERE SHINJI!"


	3. Reopened

Strange Little World

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed, and alerted! Please keep the feedback coming! It really helps me keep going. Honesty, two reviews for two chapters make mama a little sad… Oh well. Hope this is liked, even if nobody reviews… Okay I'll stop now XD

Lisa sat calmly in the living space, reading a novel, and waiting for Hiyori to awkwardly appear. The young girl had a lot of trouble with her injuries, and she needed help with a lot of things. It hurt her wounded torso to lift her arms too much, and after Lisa had seen her laboring to put her hair up into her signature pigtails, she had decided to make herself available to the young girl, should she ever break down and need help.

Unohana had informed Hiyori while healing her, that hot water would open her wounds, and that she would be able to bathe four days after her initial injury. And she would have to have someone there to help her.

The odds of Hiyori letting someone see her naked, and letting them help her bathe, were as plausible as Aizen and Shinji becoming best friends. But it was only a matter of time before Hiyori caved in. Because tomboy or not, she was still a girl, and no girl liked being unwashed for days at a time.

"Lisa."

"Coming Hiyori." Finally, the girl had caved. Lisa walked to the small room upstairs. Urahara and Tessai had installed a small shower and a toilet when they had first moved into their warehouse abode. It certainly helped. Urahara was an odd, but kind man.

"Can I help you?" Lisa sighed, knowing that these were strong words, especially to Hiyori. She received no answer, but the door did open.

Lisa loosened her pigtails, and her clothes. Hiyori sat scowling.

"Oh, stop. You've seen my arm," Lisa chided. "Mashiro's been helping me bathe too. Get over yourself."

"Whatever," Hiyori snorted. Lisa unwrapped her bandages.

"Your wound looks inflamed. I suppose it's still infected." Lisa tried not to sound worried, that would make her angry, but she was concerned about the wound. It wasn't bleeding, but it looked unhealthy nontheless.

"It'll heal soon enough." Hiyori informed her briskly.

"If you let me run your bath and lower you in, I'll leave everything to you," Lisa paused.

"That's an interesting birthmark."

"Shut up," Hiyori barked. Lisa plopped her in the tub and drew the curtain.

"Why have things between you and Shinji been so strange lately?" Lisa asked her. Hiyori was already uncomfortable, so she might as well ask now.

"I was never aware that things were normal between us," Hiyori scoffed. Lisa chuckled. That was true, after all. But somthing was different between the two stubborn blondes. Their dynamic was shifting, but into what? And did the younger woman notice?

"You asked him to hold you when you're fever was rampant." Lisa pointed out.

"I was sick." Hiyori grumbled. Someone was touchy. Why was she so worked up about having a moment of weakness? She was human after all. Well, a vizard, ex- shinigami...

"You could have asked anyone of us to hold you. Why him?" Lisa asked rationally.

"He's known me the longest, I guess."

"And the best." Lisa prompted.

"Yeah, I think so. The bastard drives me crazy. He always knows what I'm thinking. I hate it."

"Is it really that awful to be understood?" Lisa murmured.

"Sometimes." Hiyori mumbled softly. Ah, so that was it. Shinji saw her as a person, not as an unconquerable badass. He knew where she hurt, and what scared her. And that drove feisty little Hiyori crazy, and made her feel exposed. She does know that he'd never open her wounds up and laugh, right? Lisa knew he never would. He'd have to answer to her if she did.

"He's a good man, Hiyori. Just remember that." Lisa advised. Honestly, those two needed to appreciate each other more. They'd be a perfect dysfunctional couple.

"I know he is. Why are we talking about Shinji anyways?"

Lisa smirked. She let Hiyori finish her bath in peace. She had made her point.

"Lisa. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Never mind." Hiyori growled.

"Don't never mind me. Just ask the damn question."

Silence. Lisa wondered what Hiyori could have possibly wanted to ask her.

"I'm done." Lisa helped her re bandage her wounds. Hiyori and she had been talking about Shinji, Hiyori had taken a bath. What had Hiyori wanted to ask her?

"I want to hear your question Hiyori."

"Forget it."

"There. All finished." Lisa ruffled her hair, before exiting the bathroom. Hiyori needed some time. Something was obviously upsetting her.

Hiyori sighed, looking at her feet. Skinny legs, messy hair, thick bandages. The question she had thought better of asking was still ringing in her head.

_Do you think I'm any pretty, Lisa?_

Freckles. A damn snaggletooth.

She would have lied anyways. Getting dressed, and in a rather serious funk she exited the bathroom. And ran into no other than Shinji.

"Finally bathed, eh? Thank god, you were beginning to stink." He teased.

She should have hit him, or swore at him, but she didn't. She sighed, glared, and returned to her room. Because Lisa was right. Things were weird between her and Shinji right now.

Shinji let himself into her room.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Can it Shinji."

"No, seriously. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Everything. Leave me alone."

"So, you feel unsettled in general?"

"I guess." Hiyori sighed. She hated when he talked to her like this. He always picked a bunch of information out of her, and figured her out.

"Well, hell, Hiyori, we kinda just survived a war. It would be weird if you weren't feeling unsettled."

"Ya think so?"

"I do. Lunch is almost ready. Let's go."

And so she followed him. She couldn't help it. As much as she hated being figured out, it was a little nice to be understood. Hiyori stopped in her tracks. Something felt wrong. Her wound hurt like hell. Sliding down, clutching her sides, she lifted her top and glanced at her abdomen.

"Hachi! Her wound reopened while she was bathing!" Shinji shouted. The floor almost shook as the quiet man ran to her.

"Miss Hiyori! Let me heal you up!" Hachi was nice, a good man, but Hiyori was sick of having them all taking care of her. If she hadn't have been such a hothead and hadn't have flown at Aizen, then she wouldn't have caused all this trouble.

"Just sit still. Try to relax. I'll reclose your wounds quickly." Hachi instructed.

"Are you crying Hiyori?"

"No! The hell would I be crying?" Hiyori rubbed her face. Crap. She was. She was sick of being sore, and sick of needing help with the simplest tasks.

Shinji was holding her on his lap. He had held her when she had first gotten hurt and again last night, but she hadn't really thought about it. He was really solid, despite being so skinny. And warm. It was weird to be held, because Hiyori didn't usually let people touch her. Hachi's continued healing her, her wound had opened significantly from the warmth of the water. Hiyori buried her face in Shinji's neck. It had taken a lot of pain, and a lot of stress, but everyone has a breaking point, and this was hers.

"There. The wound is reclosed. Do take care Hiyori. I hope you get some sleep." Hachi patted her head reassuringly and walked back downstairs.

Shinji picked her up, effortlessly, and she let him.

"You wanna go sleep? I'll set you down."

"No. I'm not tired. I don't wanna sleep."

"Ya wanna go downstairs?"

"Yeah." They were downstairs and everyone was eating lunch. She waited for him to put her down. But he didn't. He sat down and she was left with her head in his neck, situated on his lap.

"Yah gonna put me down?"

"No." Hiyori sighed. He really was an ass, but she was worn out. And he was warm. And maybe she could take a little nap, while everyone ate, and then she could kick his ass real good once she was fully healed.

It was a plan then. His hold was snug, and she liked the way his chest rumbled as he talked with the others. And, maybe, just maybe, she admitted to herself, she kinda liked being taken care of for once.

AN: R/R please! Hope y'all enjoyed!


	4. Stray

Strange Little World

AN: Well everyone, I hate to say this, but I don't think anyone's actually reading this. I have a few favorites and a few reviews, but honestly, I can't bring myself to pump out chapter after chapter with only a handful of reviews. I just don't see the point, as stupid as it sounds. So let me know, if anyone is reading. Otherwise I'm discontinuing after this upload.

Shinji sighed, a little bored. It had been quite awhile since Hiyori had dozed off on him, and it was kinda boring to just sit there. Kensei and Love were practicing in the basement, and he kinda wanted to join them. Still, he didn't feel like putting her down. It would probably wake her up, and sleep would do her good.

People didn't understand Hiyori. She was easy to make angry, but she wasn't hateful. He had heard people say nasty things about her before, and he honestly didn't get it. She hit and she yelled, but she never acted poorly without reason. And she didn't get as nasty as some people did. Really, people over react to her.

Hiyori had always had the odds stacked against her. She had grown up in a district where everyone always wanted to screw you over, take your money, beat you up. And being a small woman, and a Shinigami, man, some people would challenge that, especially a hundred years ago. Hiyori acted as tough as she could. She had to, to survive. And let's face it, she hadn't had that much help. Her Captain had gained her trust and then gotten whisked away, her new Captain had been exiled as soon as he starting regaining her trust. And then she got exiled and framed and hollowfied. Left to die by the organization she had fought so hard to join.

He should have known to stop her. She would be in one piece right now if he had just held her back. He knew how angry she was at Aizen, so it wasn't fair to make her hold herself back all by herself. Gin should have never had a shot at her. He should have held her back.

And Aizen had been his Vice Captain. The guy was slimy, and he had always known that. And still he got fooled. He should have killed the guy for having such a manipulative nature and prevented this whole wretched war.

Hiyori murmured again. She had always been a real chatty sleeper. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but he could feel her mouth moving. She didn't hardly weigh nothing at all. Maybe the others didn't see it, but Hiyori had a sensitive quality to her, just like any other girl. People aren't all hard. Everyone's got something sensitive in 'em. He didn't know why he liked that side of her so much.

She's a good fighter and a hothead. She hates more people then she likes, and she never tolerates being talked to the wrong way. But it was still there. Missing her old motherly Captain from so long ago, the way she cooked dinner for everyone the best she could, her wish to stay a virgin until marriage, all those things that made her sweet, were few and far between, but they were there.

Even now she was being sweet. She always did look cute asleep. She stirred around a lot, every so often pressing her face further into his neck, or breathing out a little sigh.

Damn little turd was so cute it was nauseating. She'll probably wake up soon. And hit him for holding her so long. Shinji chuckled, and went to put her in her own bed. She was still out like a light. Poor little brat. Being injured weren't no fun.

It was near dinner time when she woke up. She was groggy, but thankfully feeling less sore. Mashiro had cooked waffles. Every time the jumpsuit clad Vizard was left in charge of dinner she cooked something sweet. She had a wicked sweet tooth.

Hiyori felt like everyone was staring at her, so she ate outside. A soft rustling noise alerted her to the arrival of a mangy looking dog. A stray probably. He sniffed hopefully. Tossing him a waffle off of her plate, she sighed. Since when had she became such a softie?

She laughed. Just a meal between a stray and a stray.

"He's the ugliest mutt I ever saw." Shinji snorted. The dog growled softly.

"Ain't he though?"

"Why ya feeding him?"

"Why not, he looks hungry to me." Hiyori retorted.

Shinji smiled. "Ya getting soft on me Hiyori? Is this the end of the world?"

"Shut up! Just because I feed a dog, don't mean I'm getting soft." Naturally she had been acting different lately, needing to be hugged, and crying. What was up with her?

"He looks like a Shepherd and a collie mix."

"He looks like worm food. Surprised he's walking."

"We could get him de-wormed, give him his shots. He might live to be grateful." Shinji suggested conversationally.

"He's a mutt. Probably not even friendly."

"He's not running away though is he? Call him."

"He doesn't have a name. I can't call him." She scoffed.

"Here! Dog!" Shinji whistled. The dog bristled and ran off.

"Nice going Shinji."

"He'll be back."

"Why do you want a dog Shinji?"

"Why don't you?" He retorted easily.

"We should leave him some food." Hiyori mumbled. She hated to admit it, but she had always had a real fondness of dogs. Maybe that's why Shinji was trying to catch it. He knew she liked 'em. The man had her figured out, and it didn't bother her as much as it should.

AN: Please review.


	5. Hair

Strange Little World

AN: Please excuse me, but I simply must rant. People seem to have a lot of trouble being polite online. None of you, dear readers of course. But why on earth do people take some pairings so personally? I was recently flamed on a site I shall not name, about a pairing I shall not name. All because of one off color, but lighthearted comment that some people took far too seriously. And what is this where someone hates a pairing and they flame a story or fic, that deals exclusively with that pairing? Don't look it up if you don't like it! On a lighter, and far less whiny note, I am so grateful to all who told me that this story should continue. I will oblige!^^ Thank y'all for putting up with me!:D

Hiyori would later say that it was only because she was too injured to run away. She would feign putting up a good fight. But it wasn't so.

Mashiro was doing her hair and nails, and the green haired girl was doing it because Hiyori was letting her. It had all started off innocently enough. Mashiro had caught her struggling to put her pigtails up, and asked her if she could use some help. And Hiyori had revealed to her that she didn't even like 'em to begin with, and that she only wore 'em that way because her hair was stupid. Thus, Mashiro had offered to fix her hair. Maybe she could get it the way she wanted and then she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

For the girl that hated her hair with a passion, this was a tempting idea. And once Mashiro had gotten her hair fixing crap out, Hiyori had sat and chewed her nails out of boredom. Once Mashiro noticed those, she did them too. Hiyori liked chewing her nails, and it showed. The girl was so damn happy and chatty, and Hiyori didn't understand half of what she was saying, but she didn't wanna fix her up all girly like. She knew Hiyori was a tomboy, and she respected that. She just wanted to spend a little time with her injured comrade.

So Hiyori let her play with her hair like they were at some sorta sleep over. There was nothing better to do around here anyways. And maybe, just maybe, it was be a little fun.

Mashiro loved cutting hair, and she was pretty decent at it. She worked at a little barber shop down the street a few hours a week, to earn some pocket money. She cut Hiyori long bangs to frame her face, and layers. Hiyori always put her hair in pigtails, because her hair was never all one length, and it looked messy. But it looked neat now. Even pretty.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Hiyori looked at her hands shyly. She hadn't let Mashiro paint them, but the nails weren't ragged anymore.

"You look pretty Hiyori Chan! Let's go outside! That dog is back!" Mashiro chirped. Hiyori snorted, but not unhappily. They went outside to try to lure the dog closer. They had fed him that morning, and he had returned for his dinner.

"He's back eh?" Shinji called. The dog growled.

"Get back in the house! The dog don't like you!" Hiyori shouted. Shinji laughed, then paused. Well, that was new.

"What the hell happened to yer hair?"

"Whadda ya mean what happened to my hair? Mashiro cut it!" Said girl laughed and nodded. Shinji pursed his lips. She looked cute. She looked really cute. Pretty even. But if he told her that she'd think he was being an ass. A pervert. But he should say something right?

"Mashiro did a good job." He felt like kicking himself immediately. Mashiro did a good job? Seriously? Didn't he used to be smooth? He was supposed to say something suave, dammit! But no, apparently he could only flirt properly with girl's that he didn't know. Figures right?

Hiyori huffed and stomped back in the house. He could have at least said it looked nice. It wasn't every day she got a haircut. What was his problem? Why was she even so upset about it anyways? It's not like she let Mashiro cut her hair so he would think she was cute. Right? 'Cuz that would be stupid.

"What's wrong with Hiyori, Mashiro?" Love asked worriedly. Mashiro shrugged. Lisa looked up from her book. They heard a door slam upstairs.

"You know, we do give her crap about being angry, but she's like a teenager."

"A one hundred and fifty some odd year old teenager." Lisa added helpfully.

"Maybe that's why she and Shinji fight so much." Mashiro murmured. They all gave her confused looks.

"Well, they've got a lot of tension. I'd suggest they resolve their tension in another way, like Kensei and I did, but he must see her as too young."

"You and Kensei rechanneled the tension, eh?" Lisa laughed, "Not sure I needed to know that. I am grateful, because none of us could handle two feuding non-couples in the same house."

"He's attracted to her. He's just not sure how to say it. He's scared." Rose added thoughtfully.

"That's sweet!" Mashiro simpered

"It's pathetic. We need to get those two together once and for all. I'm tired of cleaning up Shinji's blood." Lisa growled. Rose nodded from the couch.

"So. How do we do that?"

"Patience Mashiro. Patience. And lots of lying."

AN: Oh dear. Poor Shinji and Hiyori, being the center of a grand old matchmaking scheme. Review and I'll write, as always:p


	6. Saved

Strange Little World

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed and enjoyed! I have loved hearing all the feedback! And I have a rather interesting proposal for y'all. Maybe it's because I'm bored but I could just be evil. Let's call it the review game. I know that a lot of people are reading this, but aren't reviewing. I could be a crybaby about it, but instead, I'll say this. If I get more than 10 reviews for this chapter, I will make Shinji and Hiyori kiss the next time I update. If I get less than 5, I'll make them fight. So keep that in mind, dear readers.*laughs maniacally* Ahem. On with the story!

It had all started the night before.

Shinji had been doing his best to relax when Hiyori burst though the living room like the sky was falling.

"Shinji!"

"What! What did I do?"

"Not you! The dog!" she snarled.

"What did the dog do?" Shinji asked, thoroughly confused.

"He didn't do anything. Take a look at him." Hiyori grabbed him by the tie and dragged him outside. The dog whined. He had always looked like a filthy old dog, but now he looked like a filthy old dog with broken legs.

"He must have gotten hit by a car or something," Shinji murmured, "poor thing." And he started heading back inside. Really, what could you do for an injured and half starved dog anyways?

"Where you think you're going?" Hiyori shouted. "Help me pick her up!"

"Why? What for?" Shinji asked.

"Whadda ya mean what for? We're gonna help it!" "Hiyori, look at him. He's not gonna live much longer." Hiyori scoffed and covered the dog's ears.

"Hachi can heal him with Kidou!"

"Kidou healing involves forcing someone's lost spiritual energy back into their body so they can heal. He doesn't have any spiritual energy, and he has no concept of it anyways," Shinji explained rationally. "He needs surgery at a vet's office, and medication. And we don't have the money for that."

"So, what if we can't save him! He deserves to die someplace warm, don't he?" Hiyori demanded. Shinji took one look at her and knew he had lost. He picked the dog up gingerly and carried it inside. He then left and went upstairs, and when night came he went to bed. If Hiyori wanted a dog to die warm, then fine. Fine by him.

Shinji padded to the kitchen, to get himself something to eat. A soft sound caught his attention. A low whine made him look to the living area. Soft shiny orbs eyed his newly made toast with longing.

"Are you serious, mutt?" he asked the dog. The thing was alive? After being hit by a car and a day later? If the canine was strong enough to want his food, he might make a good guard dog. Besides, it would make Hiyori happy right?

So Shinji did what any decent man would have done. He picked the collie up and started walking. After a few blocks he finally arrived at his destination. He chose not to flash step, since that might scare the animal. He must have looked pretty funny, a grown man carrying an injured dog to the Kurosaki Clinic. He didn't know where else to take the damn thing.

"Kurosaki! I got a customer for ya!"

Isshin emerged grinning. Then he frowned.

"That's a dog. I'm not a vet."

"You can fix a broken leg, can't ya?" Isshin blinked and paused.

"I can indeed." Isshin led him inside, and Shinji plopped the dog down on the table. Isshin quickly assessed that the front leg was broken, but only in one place.

"Why's he limping on the back one too, then?" Shinji demanded.

"His nails are too long. He needs those clipped. I could put a cast on him. Trim his nails, and that's really all I can do. Then, if he gets some food in him, he'll probably make it. Only problem is the matter of getting the cast on him. I have anesthesia, but I wouldn't know how to administer it to a dog."

"We can try to do it without." Shinji suggested.

"If you were a stray dog, would you let someone cast your broken bones, and clip your nails?"

"Since neither of us are stray dogs, we could hardly know that, now would we?"

Isshin laughed. He got the materials ready, and started, tentatively tending to the dog. The collie mix regarded him solemnly, letting himself be handled and bandaged.

"Good natured little thing." Isshin remarked.

"He is." Shinji remarked.

"She." Isshin corrected. "She's a little girl. Don't know how old she is. Probably a few years, I guess. You could ask a vet, but I don't know how much it matters to you." Isshin finished shortly. Shinji took out his wallet.

"Naw. It's good." Isshin waved the money away.

"Ya sure? I didn't think you'd work for free."

"You've watched over Ichigo when he was beating his hollow. That's payment enough."

Shinji smirked. He took the furry bundle into his arms and started walking back. It was mid-morning by that time. Hiyori had to be up by now. He sped up, eager to be able to put her down. She didn't smell very clean. Dogs didn't smell good to begin with, and when they were unclean and shaggy, it wasn't pretty.

"Where have ya been, Shinji!" Hiyori screamed, before noticing what he was carrying.

"She's alive? When I woke up and didn't see her, I figured you had thrown her away or something." Shinji rolled his eyes. Like he was that heartless.

"Naw. She was alive, and I took her to Isshin. Didn't charge me nothing." He put her down, and shrugged. Hiyori regarded him with shock. And then she smiled. He didn't know she could smile. And it was a pretty smile too. Who would have thought?

"I'm naming her Raiko, and she's my dog, even if you saved her." Hiyori announced, scratching the dogs tattered ears until her tail wagged.

"Sure. She's yer dog," Shinji agreed easily. He felt dizzy. He was like, really pleased with himself.

He had made the grumpiest person he knew smile. And he liked it.

AN: I named her Raiko because it was suggested:] Don't know if it's a girl's name but it's a dog, so I don't think it matters much.


	7. Bail

_Strange Little World_

_AN: This story, friends has reached its end. I'm been so busy, that I have to focus on my grades right now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed. Hope this is a satisfying end ^^ Many people are offended by this pairing because Hiyori looks younger than him, so I had a little fun with that at Shinji's expense:p_

_The matchmaking plan lasted about a week. Not because Mashiro and Hachi felt guilty for meddling in their love life. Which they did. And it didn't end because they ran out of clever ways to push the two together. It ended because Shinji got arrested, and they needed to focus on gathering his bail money._

_Lisa had taken Hiyori out for ice cream, and she and Mashiro decided to go shopping, an activity that their younger, and less feminine, comrade despised. They had conveniently called Shinji over to walk her home. A sweet, young, girl shouldn't walk home with injuries, should she? Needless to say, Shinji had jumped to the bait._

_As legend has it, after she had thoroughly beaten him with her slipper, and told him that she could walk home by herself, the two had actually started talking._

_Hiyori was wearing her hair down today, and her normal sweats. She looked less like a little girl and more like a teenage girl. Naturally, she was quite a bit older than that._

_Lisa was glad that she looked older. Shinji had been a captain when she had been a young Lieutenant, and she had always suspected that it was the age difference that kept Shinji from making a move. But a 100 year difference or so wasn't that bad._

_A hundred years was less than 10 for them. Why that Kuchki girl and Ichigo had some major chemistry and she was ten times his age. They were all dead anyways, so what did it matter if there was an age difference? Honestly Hiyori looked to be 20 years his junior in human years, but that only had to do with appearances. In Shinigami years, they were both consenting adults. And that was why Lisa was shocked when she got a call from the police station._

"_Shinji Hirako. No identification, no proof of residency, no driver's license. Just who the hell are you? Just tell me who you are, and we can try and settle this." _

"_Shinji Hirako."_

"_Nice try." The cop scoffed. Well, the fat cop. The skinny and toupee wearing cop in the corner said nothing. He was the bad cop. The fat one was the good cop._

"_He's a pedophile. I can see it in his eyes." Said his companion, adjusting his fake hair so he could glare at him. Shinji snorted._

'_What's that smart guy?"_

"_I ain't no pedophile. I'm a nice guy. That girl I was at the ice cream parlor with is older than she looks."_

"_How old is she?" Shinji paused. Well she was, near his age, and he was a 150, right? Wait maybe he was older than that. How many years did he have on her? And how much is that in human years? Oh crap. Is he a creepy older dude in this world and not in Soul Society? Or was he creepy for being attracted to her in both? God this sucks!_

"_I asked you how old she was." The officer repeated coldly._

"_I don't know." Shinji sighed. This wasn't going well._

_All of this had started because of that stupid lady that had kept watching them at the shop. Shinji had been talking to Hiyori, about why the flavor of ice cream she had bought was the worst flavor of ice cream ever, and she was arguing that pistachio was in fact, delicious. Which is wasn't, but whatever. This lady was just staring. So Shinji had given her a little clue that they needed privacy. He had kissed Hiyori on the cheek and she had hit him and called him a pedophile. She had been half serious of course, as their true age difference was smaller than it looked. But the lady had swooped in and taken Hiyori seriously._

_Thus, the good cop bad cop routine. And since neither of them could prove much of anything about themselves, they couldn't clear it up._

"_Lemme in!" Hiyori banged on the door and then let herself in. The cops glared at the interruption, then softened as they realized that she was their "victim"._

"_Don't worry miss. We'll get him put away."_

"_I don't want him put away!" Hiyori snapped. _

"_She relates to her captor, Sarge. That's how this type of thing works." One whispered to the other. Hiyori stood gaping._

"_Ya think he kidnapped me? Naw, he didn't! And I'm older than I look anyways! So cut him loose, he didn't do nothing."_

"_If he didn't do nothing then he did something." _

_Hiyori charged at the cop, sandal in hand._

_And that was how she got arrested. Today really sucked. In time Hachi arrived, the rest of the Vizards in tow. Hachi calmly explained everything to the cop, and then headed toward where Hiyori and Shinji were being held. Lisa followed him._

"_We have to pay $400 for the both of you. We have that, but it would be unwise to spend it on something that wasn't a necessity." Lisa explained. _

"_Not necessary! We can't sleep in here!" Shinji shrieked. "And if we have that money we can get out!"_

"_We don't have that much." Hachi sighed guiltily. "And you two will be released by morning."_

"_Are you guys serious!" They shouted in unison._

"_You need to watch over her, Shin-Chan! I bet some of the people in there really are pedophiles!" Mashiro informed him. They were being held with a few other people for the night._

"_Sleep well! And kiss her again, but not on the cheek." Mashiro chirped. They all nodded their approval at this. Rose winked at Shinji and Love made a kissy face._

_Their group left. Hiyori was sitting dumbstruck. Then she spoke._

"_Well? I'm waiting."_

"_What!"_

"_I'm not really too young for you. So do what Mashiro says."_

"_You want me to kiss you? Right after being arrested for possibly kidnapping you, and in front of a bunch of random jailbirds?"_

"_Did I stutter? Do it, before I make you!"_

"_You really know how to romance a guy, you know that?" Shinji remarked sarcastically, before kissing her before she could respond. _

_It was the perfect first kiss in her opinion. Not too aggressive, and plenty gentle. Maybe they could kiss next in private._

"_Can I have a turn?" Their fellow tattooed inmate asked curiously, giving her a toothy smile from behind his beard. Hiyori winced._

"_No! Get your own girl to kiss!"_

"_Asshole! You don't own me!"_

"_Eh? I didn't mean it like that Hiyori! Oww!"_

_Thus was the start of their strange little world together._

_AN: I will not be sad that it's over. Ok, just a bit. Later!_


End file.
